


【团兵】利威尔的秘密

by beijikaola



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beijikaola/pseuds/beijikaola
Summary: 埃尔文：利威尔，说出你想要的，我会满足你。





	【团兵】利威尔的秘密

利威尔发现自己对痛觉的反应开始异常，纯属意外。  
某次结束壁外调查的时候，立体机动装置带着他飞驰着躲避巨人的时候，一不留神他的左手桡骨狠狠的撞在了树上。最容易骨折的部位也最容易康复，可是你却阻挡不了疼痛。

简单夹板加绑带的包扎，只要等骨头慢慢愈合就好了，没什么大不了的。披着军服外套，一个人气场很低的走回宿舍。左手衬衫的袖子被剪开了，脏兮兮的衬衫和雪白的绷带，鲜明的对比。单手脱去身上的装备和靴子费了一些时间，但也算不上是什么障碍。他的生活总是受伤，不缺疼痛，抵抗或是接受？接受更轻松点。人类最强的代价，总会伤痕累累，毕竟他终究是个人类而已。

晚上的时候埃尔文来看他，提出帮他洗澡，他不会拒绝。受伤的时候相互照顾，是他们两个人之间的默契。带着夹板的左手小心安置在浴缸的边缘，整个小臂肿胀发烫还很痛。埃尔文把毛巾浸在浴缸里吸饱了水，在他的头顶拧干，热水淋湿了他的头发，也沾湿了他的睫毛。利威尔揉了揉眼睛，顺手将自己的头发拢在脑后，安静的等着埃尔文的服务。

埃尔文的衬衫袖子卷到了手肘以上，他的手臂肌肉饱满，皱巴巴的布料紧紧勒着他的上臂，不太舒服。他站起身，索性脱掉了脏兮兮的衬衫，和利威尔破损的那件一起丢尽了脏衣筐里。  
"利威尔，你明天穿什么，你的手穿不了有袖子的衣服。"  
"穿背心，反正明天休整，不需要见人。"  
"你可以穿我的衬衫，我的衬衫很大。"  
"你他妈脑子里在想什么？"利威尔无奈的说："你明天要去王都吗？"  
"老样子，大概三五天后回来。"他没说具体的时间，因为每次总会又些波折并不能按时返回驻地。  
年复一年的这样重复，壁外调查前去王都，壁外调查后去王都，前提是这个团长能活着回来。  
"那既然你要走了，要不要做一次再走？"利威尔躺在浴缸里懒洋洋的说。  
"你是担心我在王都会有艳遇吗？所以走之前要榨取点什么？"  
"放屁，我才懒得管你出去干了什么。只是我的手很痛，想找点乐子，缓解一下痛感。"

埃尔文把他从浴缸里捞出来擦干后，匆匆走回房间去找药箱。木质的小箱子里，止血粉，纱布，甚至还有缝合的针线。取了一卷大尺寸的纱布后，顺手将他们常用的油膏丢在了床上，拿着纱布回到浴室。多层纱布小心穿过利威尔带着夹板的左手，穿过脖子，在后颈的地方打了个结。

赤裸着身体，穿着拖鞋，利威尔走到桌边给自己倒了一杯水。泡了热水澡让他很口渴。他对于在埃尔文面前裸露身体，一向淡漠又坦荡，毫不顾忌。端着他的军用茶杯，走到床边，就看见那个装油膏的小罐子已经在那儿了。趁着埃尔文还在浴室洗澡的间隙，他从柜子里翻出了浴巾，铺在床上，因为不想把床单弄脏。

在床上给自己找个舒服的位置可真不容易，两只枕头交叠着靠在身后，勉强着半坐着好像手臂好受了一点。他的右手慢慢顺着肚脐向下，开始摸自己的阴茎。黑色的耻毛还泛着沐浴后湿气。微微分开双腿，试着让自己放松，把所以的注意力都放在手上，仔细感受快感。男人就是这样，摸摸总会硬，哪怕左手还很痛。更不要说他这种还有些受虐欲倾向的人。他渴望被埃尔文支配，这是他内心的秘密，连埃尔文都不知道。

他的阴茎虽然没有割过包皮，可是完全勃起后，龟头完全暴露出来，形状很漂亮。他自己从来不觉得老二这个东西有什么好看不好看的，可是埃尔文称赞他的很漂亮。果然是个衣冠禽兽，在床上什么话都说的出口。他倚在床头不慌不忙的套弄着自己的老二，并不着急让自己高潮。  
"你自己已经开始了吗？"埃尔文赤裸着上半身，下半身裹着一条浴巾，从浴室里走出来。金发整齐的拢在脑后还在滴着水。他在床边坐下，摸了摸利威尔的脸微笑着说："做给我看。继续。"

他的额头开始冒汗，他的呼吸渐渐紊乱，他的腹肌紧绷着在发抖，他的大腿内侧肌肉紧绷着在发抖，他手上的套弄的动作越来越快。胸腔里心脏跳动的很痒，快感骚挠着他的感官，却得不到自己想要的。左手上是疼痛，右手上是欲望，整个人好像被分裂了。  
"哈。。。我做不到，你帮帮我。"他小声的哀求埃尔文能施加援手，而不是做个冷酷的旁观者。  
"想要我怎么帮你？说出来。"  
"插我的后面。"

埃尔文的两根手指蘸着油膏，插进了他后面的小洞。插进，拔出再插进，把更多的油膏填进他的屁股里。他用手指仔细的按摩着洞口处的每一处褶皱，直到洞口开始变软开始放弃抵抗。就凭着两根手指，轻车熟路的按压他肠道里的敏感点。配合着他施压的节奏，利威尔开始照顾起他老二的其他地方：涨红的龟头以及后面饱胀的睾丸。他的脸上泛着不正常的红，埃尔文有点担心他是不是因为受伤而发热了。

"啊。。啊。。我感觉快到了，再帮帮我。"  
"利威尔，说出你想要的，我会满足你。"  
"吸我的老二，混蛋。"  
埃尔文俯下身，把他的龟头含进嘴里，卖力的吮吸，手指还在他的屁股里继续折磨着他的敏感点。不消几次深喉以后，利威尔颤抖着高潮了，精液被埃尔文咽了下去。他今天高潮的时候抖的比平时厉害，可能是疼痛夹杂着快感，身体已经负荷不了这样的刺激，颤抖想着让自己平静下来。

"好舒服，你真的很擅长这个。"余韵中平复呼吸的利威尔称赞道。他喜欢这样，因为埃尔文的卖力，甚至都没有把自己弄脏，洁癖患者的愉悦。  
"那接下来轮到我了。"埃尔文解开围在腰间的浴巾，不出意外，那里已经血脉膨胀。他完全勃起的阴茎很粗长，对比利威尔窄小的屁股，充满了兽欲。私处浅色的毛发很浓密，一直延伸到他健硕的大腿内侧，利威尔喜欢摸他毛绒绒的大腿内侧。那里是他的敏感区，抚摸大腿内侧就能勃起。就算是隔着裤子。  
利威尔和他睡的时候，偶而发现了这件有趣的事情。起初只是好奇的抚摸他毛绒绒的大腿，结果发现他很快就硬起来了，最终自己被操了第二顿。

利威尔的坏心眼从来没有停止，就算是在办公室里，埃尔文还穿着裤子时候。揉捏他大腿内侧的肌肉，用力度的大小来展现自己的饥渴，让埃尔文勃起的老二困在窄小的裤子里，看他痛苦又愉悦的样子。这世上本来就没有纯粹的施虐者和受虐者，利威尔偶尔暴露出的施虐欲，埃尔文很受用。

就像现在，他骑在埃尔文身上，不许他动的样子。  
TBC


End file.
